


Shop

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [14]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: When Eclair needs something...
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Shop

**Author's Note:**

> from No True Pair, 2012, "'music box'"

"Excuse me, do you have..."

Un-ou turned quickly at the familiar voice, frowning as he confirmed that indeed, it was Eclair. Eclair where she wasn't wanted, as usual. Eclair being a pain. Eclair disrupting his life and on his day off... which was apparently also hers.

One of the clerks who'd been helping Un-ou defected, looking Eclair over once as Eclair and Un-ou eyed one another.

"What were you looking for, Miss?"

"A music box," Eclair said after a moment. "I've been to a dozen stores and..."

"We have quite a few," the clerk said. "All digital with dozens of songs to choose from in each."

Eclair shook her head. "Not a digital one. But the old kind that have the little handle..."

"For Lumiere?" Un-ou asked, against his better judgment. He couldn't imagine Eclair putting so much effort into something for anyone else aside from perhaps Eclipse and a music box didn't evoke their boss at all.

"You know each other?" a different clerk inquired.

"Yeah," Eclair said. "And that looks good on you, Un-ou. I didn't know you shopped here. Though... I guess I don't really have the figure for this sort of stuff."

Eclair gestured down at her breasts, which were prominent beneath a patterned summer dress. Yes, they definitely disqualified her from the store's selection of clothing designed for leaner young women. And himself.

"You should try an antique store," Un-ou suggested. "You probably won't find anything new."

Eclair nodded, sighing. "Yeah, you're probably right. I've been looking all day and honestly, it doesn't need to be in perfect condition."

She gave Un-ou a look that pierced right through him.

"We were talking about years ago, and she had one but it was lost..."

Un-ou nodded. He understood. He really, really understood. And as much as he hated the thought, there was something in Eclair's eyes that he couldn't deny.

"Let me finish up here and I'll go with you," he said. Eclair nodded, and glanced around the shop.

"Can I pick out a few things for you to try on first?" she asked with a wink.

He regretted his offer instantly.


End file.
